Boston University Medical Center is a member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. Study cases are contributed from: University Hospital, Boston City Hospital, V.A. Hospital, Boston. The Eastern Cooperative Oncology conducts controlled clinical trials in cancer patients with the aims of: l. further defining the natural history, 2. studying the immunologic responses and the effects of therapy, 3. evaluating treatment with single chemotherapeutic agents and combinations, 4. evaluating chemotherapy adjuvant to surgery, 5. evaluating chemotherapy adjuvant to radiation therapy, 6. evaluating immunotherapy with BCG or C. parvum following surgery.